STOIC
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Setuju atau tidak. Menikah atau tidak, Tuhan tahu, anak ini milikku. Anak kita. Jadi lebih baik kau setuju." / Yesung GS ff / mian, karena saya hanya menyesuaikan karakter tokoh. akan terasa aneh jika BL.


**STOIC**

**.**

**KIM YESUNG'S FF**

**AND FRIENDS**

**IT'S GS**

.

_Ini muncul tiba-tiba. Beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan saya langsung menuangkannya. Karena saya mengetiknya di kantor dengan rasa was-was takut ketahuan pak bos, jadi mungkin banyak typo._

_._

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

_._

Kim Ryeowook menatap wajah-wajah di depannya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Pun dengan semua orang yang duduk di depannya.

Dia, cucu mantan presiden Korea. Sejak kecil dia terbiasa membaca emosi seseorang dari raut wajah dan tatapan mata mereka. Tapi tidak dengan tiga orang di depannya ini.

Yang pertama adalah Kim Kibum, sepupunya sendiri. Dia sangat irit kata dan minim ekspresi. Meski begitu, dia punya Fans Club, padahal dia bukan seorang public figure.

Yang berikutnya, Kim Yesung. Dia bintang kampus. Suara dan wajahnya sangat dipuja di kampus mereka. Dan yeoja itu adalah teman Kibum sejak semester awal kuliah mereka.

Dan terakhir adalah Choi Siwon. Seorang actor papan atas, yang selalu menjadi perhatian. Dia hanya hangat saat ada kamera yang menyorotnya.

Lalu bagaimana dia yang bisa berteman dengan para manusia es itu?

Ani. Dia tidak menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan siapapun diantara mereka.

Kibum adalah saudaranya, jadi sesekali mereka akan makan bersama. Dan dimana ada Kibum, maka Yesung akan bersamanya. So, mau tidak mau, Ryeowook harus mengenalnya. Hanya itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon?

Cho Kyuhyun, penyanyi pendatang baru yang fenomenal itu adalah sahabat Siwon. Dan kebetulan, Kyuhyun adalah kekasih tercintanya. Karena mereka tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama, maka Kyuhyun selalu mengajaknya di setiap 'kencan' mereka. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, status Kyu yang artis terkenal, dan Ryeowook yang cucu mantan presiden, akan sangat mudah menjebak mereka dalam scandal. Untuk itu mereka harus mengatasinya dengan pergi beramai-ramai.

Kyu tidak akan keberatan dengan keberadaan Yesung. Karena namja itu tergila-gila pada suara Yesung, dan sedang berusaha merayunya agar mau menjadi teman duetnya di album barunya nanti. Kalau Kibum sih, dia tak begitu merasakan hawa keberadaannya, so it's ok lah.

Ah, dan jangan lupakan satu lagi anggota kelompok aneh mereka. Kim Heechul. Dia adalah mantan kekasih Choi Siwon. Yang digosipkan menjalin hubungan kembali dengannya. Si primadona kampus mereka.

"Mianhae, kami terlambat," ucap Kyuhyun yang datang bersama si cantik Kim Heechul.

"Bocah evil itu tertangkap fans. Hampir saja dia mati diterkam srigala wanita," komentar Heechul sarkas.

"Ya! Noona, kau terlalu kejam mengatakannya. Mereka hanya terlalu mencintaiku saja," ucap Kyuhyun.

Wookkie menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya setelah seperempat jam, suasana hening tadi pecah juga dengan kedatangan duo evil tadi.

"Yesungie noona, seperti biasa kau terlihat mempesona!" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Dasar mulut manis," cibir Heechul yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian! Ohya, Wonnie oppa, selamat atas award yang kau menangkan. Mian aku tidak bisa datang," ucap Wookkie akhirnya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Lebih tipis dari lembaran kertas tissue.

"Gomawo."

"Ah! Jadi, apa hari ini kita berkumpul untuk merayakan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Yesung unnie yang mengundang kita," jawab Wookkie yang membuat semua menoleh pada Yesung yang sedang menikmati jusnya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kibum.

Yesung meletakkan gelasnya. "Aku akan menikah," jawabnya datar.

Bahkan Kibum yang paling minim ekspresi pun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendengar ucapan Yesung. Yeoja itu bahkan tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun selain Kibum. Dan sekarang dia berkata dia akan menikah?

"Noona?" Kyu yang pertama kali buka suara.

"Kau dijodohkan?" tebak Heechul. Dia cukup tahu kehidupan anak-anak orang kaya seperti mereka.

"Ne," jawab Yesung pendek.

"Kau setuju?" tanya Wookkie penasaran. Bagaimanapun juga dia punya kemungkinan akan mengalami nasib yang sama.

"Aku dibesarkan dengan tujuan itu."

"Tapi kau bisa menolak kalau kau tidak setuju kan, noona?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Benar. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk menjalaninya," jawab Yesung masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Wae?" seperti paduan suara, pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Kyu, Heechul dan Wookie.

"Apa kalian saling mencintai?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia yang paling penasaran akan nasib noona 'tercinta'nya.

Yesung menggeleng. "Mollayo," jawabnya sembari meminum jusnya yang tinggal separuh.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya? Biar aku tebak, kalian bahkan jarang bicara kan?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Di sampingnya, meski tanpa suara Kibum tampak menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku hamil."

"Uhuk!"

Siwon tersedak mendengar ucapan Yesung. Sementara Kibum meremas kertas di tangannya.

Wookkie membuka mulutnya. "Ha-"

"-mil?" dilanjutkan Heechul.

"Malam itu, di hari ulangtahunnya, dia mabuk, dan datang ke apartemenku. Dia mengatakan, yeoja yang paling dia harapkan, tidak datang di pestanya. Bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dia terlihat sangat berantakan."

Tak ada yang bersuara, meski Yesung memberi jeda pada ceritanya.

"Entah apa yang terjadi, aku tak mampu mencegah hal itu. Kami menghabiskan malam bersama. Meski aku tahu, dia pasti akan melupakan malam itu, tapi aku tak berusaha mencegahnya."

"Di-dia tidak ingat?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku tidak yakin. Saat bangun di paginya, aku langsung membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya."

"Unnie tidak mengatakannya?" tanya Wookkie sambil meremas ujung pakaiannya.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah berpikir aku akan hamil."

"Lalu…, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya. Aku akan memaksanya menikahiku, meski dia tak mencintaiku. Karena anakku harus memiliki seorang ayah. Meski mungkin dia akan membenciku."

"Kau mencintainya?" akhirnya Kibum buka suara.

Semua mata menoleh pada si namja es.

Yesung tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin."

Hening.

Tak ada yang mampu bersuara setelah ucapan Yesung. Gadis itu mencintai tunangan, yang menghamilinya, namun –mungkin- tak pernah mencintainya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menolak?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Kibum menarik perhatian.

Senyum di bibir Yesung memudar. Membayangkan jika namja itu menolak, dan memintanya menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku…, mengatakan semua ini pada kalian karena aku takut mendengar jawaban darinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, tapi jika itu yang terjadi, aku akan mempertahankan anak ini, dengan atau tanpanya."

"Kalau kau tidak yakin padanya, putuskan saja pertunangan kalian. Kau bilang dia memiliki kekasih? Toh dia juga tak tahu keberadaan janin itu," ucap Heechul.

Sudut bibir Yesung terangkat mendengarnya. "Kau benar. Mungkin itu lebih baik."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anak kalian?" tanya Wookie cemas.

"Aku akan menjadi ayahnya," ucap Kibum yakin.

"Kibum'ah?" sentak Yesung. Pun dengan yang lain.

"Aku akan menemanimu menemui kedua orangtuamu, dan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku akan menjadi ayahnya."

"Oppa!" protes Wookkie.

"Kau bersedia kan, Yesungie?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Aku rasa tak ada yang lebih baik darimu. Jangan berubah pikiran jika aku setuju dengan hal itu."

Kibum membelai wajah Yesung lembut. "Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Yesung tersenyum sekali lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan menikah denganmu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengembalikan cincin pertunangan kami," ucapnya sembari melepas cincin di jari manisnya. Tapi.

Set!

Siwon mencengkram tangan Yesung.

"Apa kau sudah menanyakan padanya? Setidaknya dengarkan pendapat pria itu sebelum memutuskan semua ini," ucapnya.

"Kau benar. Tapi, apa kau bisa menjamin dia akan menerima kami? Karena sejak kami dijodohkan, dia bahkan tak pernah bicara sepatah katapun padaku."

Mata Siwon membola mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Choi Siwon'ssi. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk hal yang tidak perlu. Toh, aku sudah menemukan namja yang baik untuk anakku kelak," ucap Yesung seraya menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Siwon.

"Andwae!" ucap Siwon dengan nada tinggi, sembari kembali menangkap tangan Yesung.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu, Kim Yesung agashi! Dan kau Kim Kibum, Kim Yesung adalah tunanganku, dan anak dalam kandungannya adalah darah dagingku. Jangan bermimpi untuk memiliki mereka!" tegas Siwon.

"Mwo?!"

Siwon berjalan memutar mendekati Yesung, lalu menariknya untuk berdiri. "Kita pergi!"

Dan selanjutnya namja itu menarik Yesung meninggalkan teman-teman mereka.

"A-apa itu tadi? Bagaimana bisa…," Kyuhyun terduduk di bangkunya.

"Cih! Karena itu dia menolak kembali padaku? Dasar!" gerutu Heechul.

Sementara Wookkie masih tak bereaksi. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menebak isi hati kedua orang yang baru saja pergi itu. Juga namja di sampingnya. Kakak sepupunya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Dia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan Yesung dan Siwon punya hubungan.

"Oppa?" panggilnya pada Kibum.

"Aku tahu mereka bertunangan. Tapi aku tidak tahu Yesung hamil. Ini membuatku kesal!" ucap Kibum masih tanpa ekspresi, bahkan untuk menunjukkan rasa kesal yang dia katakan.

..

Siwon menutup pintu mobilnya, setelah memaksa Yesung masuk.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sejak aku tahu kaulah calon suamiku," jawab Yesung.

Mata Siwon membola. Sejak Yesung dan Siwon diperkenalkan? Berarti lima tahun yang lalu? Berarti Yesung mencintainya bahkan saat Siwon masih menjadi kekasih Heechul?

"Ke-kenapa tak mengatakannya?"

"Untuk apa? Toh pada akhirnya, kau akan menikah denganku juga."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku dan Heechul memutuskan untuk terus bersama?"

"Itu resikoku."

"Kim Yesung kau ini benar-benar…"

"Kau yakin akan menikahiku? Bagaimana dengan Heechul unnie?"

Siwon tertawa lirih.

"Wae? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Pabboya!" ucap Siwon.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau tahu, aku tidak benar-benar mabuk malam itu."

Mata Yesung membola. "A-apa?

"Aku…, entah sejak kapan mulai memperhatikanmu. Aku merasa cemburu saat kau memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Kibum. Dan aku semakin kesal saat di hari ulangtahunku, kau justru memilih menemani Kibum mengikuti seminar di luar kota."

"Karena itu kau mabuk? Bohong…," ucap Yesung tak percaya.

"Ne, aku bahkan tidak percaya aku bisa sekacau itu."

"Ja-jadi kau ingat tentang…"

Siwon mengangguk. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam itu denganmu. Tapi, saat melihatmu, aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Dan semakin tak bisa menahannya saat kau membalas ciumanku. Mianhae…"

Yesung menatap Siwon tak percaya. Jadi yeoja yang dimaksud Siwon adalah dia? Bukan Heechul?

"Aku pikir kau tidak pernah mencintaiku," ucap keduanya bersamaan lalu saling pandang karena terkejut dengan kalimat kembar itu.

"Jangan berpikir untuk menikahi namja lain lagi. Kau milikku!"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengerti jika kau selalu mengacuhkanku!" balas Yesung.

Siwon tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung. "Kurasa kita punya kenangan indah untuk anak cucu kita kelak."

"Aku belum setuju menikah denganmu," jawab Yesung sembari menghentikan gerakan Siwon.

"Setuju atau tidak. Menikah atau tidak, Tuhan tahu, anak ini milikku. Anak kita. Jadi lebih baik kau setuju."

Siwon menyingkirkan tangan Yesung yang sempat membungkamnya, dan melanjutkan misinya yang tertunda.

Bahkan mereka lupa, mobil Siwon adalah mobil sport terbuka. Yang artinya mereka memberikan tontonan gratis untuk semua orang.

Apapun itu, siapa peduli? Toh tak akan ada yang menentang hubungan mereka.

.

DAS ENDE

.

.

_Pendek? Memang. Karena saya bingung mau mengakhirinya sampai di sini, atau menjadikannya chapter. Karena saya tidak pernah membuat Yewon chapter._

_Mianhae, netbook saya terserang flu, jadi saya ff yang saya ketik pada ilang. Karena itu NARA belum update. Dan saya masih punya banyak hutang ff. Semoga FF ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya._

_Gomawo…._


End file.
